Aelita's Little Secret
by fictionwriter94
Summary: Something's going on in Aelita's life, and she won't let anyone know. Will the group find out before it's too late to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes. Another Aelita story. Something to work on while I try and think up something for "All's Fair". Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I think I'm gonna like writing this one. Also for the most part this is going to be in Aelita's POV unless stated otherwise.**

"Miss Stones?"

I glanced up from my book, my face growing red as the laugh of my classmates echoed around me. "Y-Yes?"

"Miss Stones, I asked if you would solve the problem on the board," Mrs. Meyer answered rather sternly. "In fact, I asked several times, and we don't exactly have all day."

I jumped from the stool, rushing to the front of the classroom and grabbing a small piece of chalk from the tray. The equation was no problem, and I had scribbled out the entire solving process in less than a minute, circling my answer at the bottom of the board and throwing down the chalk. I turned to face Mrs. Meyer, glaring. "Done."

"That's correct," the teacher answered almost automatically. It was pointless to make me answer the problem, knowing full well I would get it right. I took my seat, returning to my dazed state. I could sense Jeremie watching me, but ignored him. It wasn't until the bell rang that I acknowledged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his eyes. I managed a week smile.

"Yeah. Just a little moody." I grabbed my bag, giving him a small reassuring kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not very hungry," I answered, jamming my hands into my pockets.

Jeremie's face quickly grew serious. "Are you feeling alright? You never skip dinner."

I gave him a weak smile. "Just not very hungry."

He sighed, kissing my forehead. "Okay. I'll bring you a snack later."

We parted ways, him heading towards the lunchroom and me making my way towards the dorm entrance. There was a small group of students gathered around the message board, where Milly was pinning up a brightly coloured sheet of paper. "What's going on?" I asked, not really speaking to anyone.

"There's another physical scheduled for this weekend," Mathias answered, grinning. "I'm gonna pass this time. I've been working out." He flexed his non-existent muscles and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

'_Another physical?'_ A knot formed in my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick. I wasn't ready for another physical. Not after what Yolande said before. I turned on my heels, running up to my room. "You better not have gained any more weight, Aelita," I muttered angrily to myself. "Five more pounds and you'll be overweight."

I threw open the door to my room and looked around, my ears burning from the frustration. I didn't look fat. I didn't feel fat. Nobody ever told me I was fat or even close to it. According to the stupid doctors though, I was on the path to obesity. I let out a frustrated yell, fighting with the snaps on my jumper before my dress finally fell to the floor. I pulled off my hoodie, kicked off my boots, and threw on my nightgown, hoping to get some sleep. I froze, catching my reflection in the mirror that hung on the inside of my wardrobe door.

I turned from side to side, scowling. "I'm not fat. I'm not even close. Just a little bit of a pudge."

I poked at my belly. Sure, it wasn't flat like Sissi's or Yumi's. I would never even consider wearing shirts that exposed my navel. Not since the Subdigital's concert two years ago. My body had changed since then. But I refused to be called fat. I slammed the door shut and threw myself down on my bed. I knew Yolande would give me a better score this time. I had been making sure of it.

**And thus begins another dramatic Aelita story. This one should be a little easier for me to write, and I hope you guys like it. Everyone review and let me know what you think! Your criticism is my best motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

My stomach woke me up. I was used to waking up this way. It had become a ritual over the last couple of weeks. My stomach would hurt, begging for food, and I would wait for it to pass. I'd feel a little sick, but only for a moment. Then I'd grab the crackers I kept in the drawer under my bed, eat two, and down a whole bottle of water. That was my new routine. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, looking at the clock. It was only four in the morning. Too early to get ready for the day, and too late to get any decent sleep. I fell back on my pillow, staring through the darkness at my ceiling.

'_It won't hurt you to eat a little at breakfast,'_ I thought. I quickly shook my head though. _'Eat and you'll be fat. Just like Yolande said.'_

After over an hour of staring at nothing, I sat up and leaned against the wall, ready for the sunrise. It was one of the glorious moments when I was truly glad to be on Earth, and my room had the perfect view. The dorm slowly filled with life, with the sounds of alarm clocks and bare feet walking on the floors. I grabbed my small pink bag with all my toiletries and rushed to the bathroom, hoping to get to the showers before a line started or the hot water was used up. Unfortunately a small line was already forming. I groaned, taking my place behind Claire. She smiled sleepily at me, and I did my best to return it.

The water was still warm when I got a turn. I let the it run through my hair, over my skin, and watched it run down the drain. I didn't feel like going to class today, even though I only had two classes scheduled. I knew I couldn't lay in bed without an excuse from Yolande, and I didn't have a reason to go see her. I quickly washed my hair and dried myself off, dreading the day. My stomach growled and I hurried to get dressed, rushing back to my room. My phone blinked with a new text from Jeremie. _Good morning :)_

I smiled, quickly replying. He seemed so much closer and attentive since the supercomputer was shut down, almost the way Ulrich was with Yumi. I threw myself down on my bed, not wanting to get dressed. _'All my clothes make me look fat..'_

'_You look great though. There's nothing wrong with you.'_

I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. My stomach growled once more and I groaned, deciding that breakfast wouldn't kill me. I dressed quickly, avoiding the mirror. I shook my hair into place, knowing it was pointless to brush something that almost never lay flat. Jeremie was waiting for me near the stairs, a small smile on his face. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay," I lied. "You?"

"Like a rock," he replied with a laugh. "Ready for breakfast?"

I started to say no, but my stomach growled again, answering him for me. He took my hand in his and I followed him to the lunch room. Odd and Ulrich already sat at the table, Odd shoveling down his food as if it was his last meal. I quickly grabbed my tray, only getting a little bit, and took my seat next to him. "Hey Aelita, are you going to eat that?" Odd asked through a mouthful of banana.

I pushed my tray towards him, but Jeremie pulled it back towards me. "No, Aelita. You didn't eat dinner last night. You need to eat today."

"I'm not very hungry," I muttered. "He can have it if he wants."

"Your stomach sounded like something out of a horror film earlier, you really should eat," Jeremie protested. I groaned and picked up the apple on my tray, pushing the rest towards Odd before Jeremie could stop me.

"I'll eat this."

Jeremie sighed in defeat. "Okay, but you know there's a physical coming up. You need to eat to keep you healthy. A bad score means you'll need some special treatment."

"Special treatment?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah. Like how Odd is so short and that's not good so he—"

"Hey, Ulrich, that's not anyone's business!" Odd glared at him.

"Huh?" I was incredibly confused. Odd sighed.

"I take growth hormones," he grumbled. "Just for now. I'll hit a growth spurt one of these days and be as tall as Ulrich." He stuck his tongue out at his roommate, who was laughing quietly.

"Have you two ever made a bad score?" I asked, looking between Ulrich and Jeremie.

Ulrich shrugged. "No."

"I failed the eye test a few years back," Jeremie answered. "That's how I found out I needed glasses."

Odd started on my tray of food. "I wouldn't worry about it, Aelita. You made a good score last time, right?"

_No._ "Yeah, it was okay."

Jeremie smiled, reaching out and taking my hand in his. "Whatever is bother you, Aelita, I wouldn't worry about it. If something is wrong, Nurse Yolande will help you."

I reluctantly took a bit from my apple, hoping he was right.

**Review! Let me know what you think. So far the first chapter got some pretty positive feedback, I'd like to know everyone's opinions, good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Aelita!" Yumi greeted, walking towards me. She stopped suddenly, frowning. "Are you okay?"

I looked up from my book, giving her a small smile. "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged and frowned, her movements slow. "I don't know. You just seem…different to me today."

"No, I'm just the same old me," I grinned, patting the seat next to me on the bench. "Sit down, the guys should be here soon. They're playing football."

"You didn't want to play?" Yumi asked, slightly surprised. I did enjoy playing with them, and made a rather magnificent goalie.

"I'm too tired," I said with a sigh. It was true. I had felt tired most of the day. Actually, it had been going on for a while. A few days after I started…well…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yumi asked again, staring at me, daring me to lie. "You sound kind of out of breath."

"I'm fine," I answered, smiling once more. Yumi continued staring at me suspiciously, but decided to let it go. "So how are things in your world?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"The usual," she groaned, tilting her head back. "Hiroki is a pain in the neck, my parents are in the middle of a fight, and even though Ulrich and I are together William still likes to get in my personal space."

"Hey girls!" Odd greeted, kicking the football towards us. "You should've joined us. Jeremie and Bastian got their butts kicked."

"That's not fair. You and Ulrich are like the best in the school," Bastian grumbled, turning back to the dorms.

Jeremie shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking at a rock. "Today is pretty boring, you know? Without XANA around it's getting harder to fill up free time."

"Really?" Ulrich asked, bouncing the football on his knee. "We've got the rec room to play with, classes and studying, sleeping and eating, and you're having trouble finding stuff to do during free time? I'm having trouble finding time to do anything at all!"

Jeremie gave a small smile, sitting next to me. Feeling much more affectionate for some reason, I moved so that I was sitting on his lap, leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, burying my face in his neck. "Just a little tired."

"Well, we should probably shower and get ready for math class," I head Odd say. "And then it's dinner time! Spaghetti and meatballs, I can't wait."

I groaned. Jeremie was going to make me eat, I just knew it. I didn't want to eat. Not until after the physical tomorrow. The bell rang, signaling that our free period was over. Jeremie shifted beneath me, signaling me to get up. I stood, and almost immediately sat back down. "Aelita?" Jeremie's voice was filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little lightheaded," I answered, giving him a smile.

"Did you eat lunch?" Yumi asked. I didn't answer. I didn't want to be scolded, especially by my friends who were supposed to be understanding.

"Aelita, you need to eat at least three times a day to keep your energy up."

"I don't want to be fat.."

There was silence, and despite the inability to see quite straight, I could sense them giving each other concerned looks. "I'm going to take her to the infirmary. You guys get to class," Jeremie muttered. He put my arm around his neck, helping me to my feet. It was a slow walk to the infirmary, and I wished he would say something.

"Are you mad?" I finally asked.

He shook his head. "No, but this is definitely something we'll need to talk about later. Not eating because you think you're fat is a serious issue."

"Please don't tell the nurse!" I pleaded, pulling away from him.

"What?" He stared at me, surprised. "Aelita, what's gotten into you?"

I sat on the ground, tears pouring from my eyes. "Please, just let me go to class. I don't want to see the nurse. She'll tell me something's wrong with me."

I closed my eyes, trying to pull myself together. An arm wrapped around me, pulling me close, and I sobbed in Jeremie's chest. "Aelita, I won't take you to the nurse if you don't want to go. But you have to promise you'll eat at dinner. Okay?"

I managed a nod and sniffed, wiping my face. I had stained Jeremie's shirt with my tears and mascara, and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry."

He looked down, smiling. "It's okay. I've got plenty like this. Come on, if you aren't going to the infirmary than I'd at least like you to go take a nap. I'll take notes in math and bring them to you later."

I nodded, still sniffling though the crying at stopped. He pulled me to my feet and helped me up the stairs, stopping outside the double doors that opened to the girls' hall. He took both of my hands in his, his blue eyes locking with my green ones. "Aelita, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. You know this, right?"

I gave him another nod and a small smile. "I'm okay, Jeremie. I promise." I gave him a kiss, hoping it would convince him that I wasn't lying, even though I was.

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

I knew Jeremie wanted me to sleep, but the idea of having to eat dinner kept me wide awake. How was I supposed to keep my weight down if they were going to start forcing food in me. I sat at my computer, wondering if it held an answer for me._'Of course it has answers. It's the internet for crying out loud!'_

I took a deep breath, hoping that I could find something soon. Google was the perfect place to start. It was how I managed to pass most of my history tests. _How do I eat and lose weight?_

The results were overwhelming, offering up all kinds of diet plans and exercise routines. I took gym class every day and it didn't seem to help much. My food choices weren't really choices, we ate what Rosa fed us. I had to find something that didn't include diet or exercise. Something that would make my friends feel better and leave me alone for a little while.

After half an hour of searching, I gave up. "Maybe one meal won't hurt. After tomorrow I'll go back to eating like normal."

**Ahhhh the Jerlita moments I have planned for this story! Everyone review! I love hearing what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I appreciate all the support I've received the last few weeks. The emails that I got really made my day, and despite the hate that I received as well, I've decided to at least continue what I started. I hope you guys aren't too mad. **

"Alright, Aelita, step up on the scale."

I hesitated, staring at the metal contraption, hating it. I didn't want to know what it said. I already knew. I did as I was told, my bare feet touching the metal, sending a shiver up my spine. Yolande stood there, quietly adjusting the scale, letting out a sigh. "Well, Aelita, there hasn't been much change. How are you eating?"

"Fine," I grumbled, my face burning.

"I can put you on the school's diet plan. You don't really need it, but you shouldn't gain any more weight."

I stared at my feet, listening to Sissi's muffled laughter from behind me. I was NOT fat. I was just…getting there. I pulled my sweater back on, taking the paper from Yolande, quietly leaving the room before anything else could be said.

"Hey Aelita," Ulrich smiled. "How'd you do?"

I walked past him, shrugging. I could feel him and Odd watching me, concern in their eyes. Jeremie had already had his exam and was waiting for me outside. "How was it?" he asked, smiling a little. I quietly handed him the piece of paper, throwing myself down on the bench under the tree. He read it quickly, sighing. "Aelita, this doesn't really mean anything, I wouldn't worry."

I threw my chin in my hands, staring blankly ahead. "It's not fair. All the other girls are skinny and pretty and I just look like me."

Jeremie sat next to me wrapping his arm around me. "Don't worry. Look, I don't care what Yolande says. You aren't fat. Not even close. Look, here she commented on your height. Big deal. You're small, so everyone is always going to be saying something about you either being too skinny or too fat. I have a cousin that's the exact same. And trust me, if Odd ever gained even just a few pounds you'd be able to see it. He's face kinda puffs up. That's the downside of having the build that you have."

I glanced at him, sighing. "I just want to look like everyone else sometimes."

Jeremie shrugged. "I like the way you look."

I gently shoved him. "You're supposed to say that."

Jeremie blushed, smiling. "Why am I supposed to say that?"

"Because you're my b—" I stopped, realizing what I was about to say, my face burning. He grinned, returning my shove. "Best friend," I continued shyly.

"Ouch, Einstein, I think you just got friend-zoned," Ulrich laughed as he and Odd approached us. Jeremie smirked, waving off his comment.

"It's nothing compared to what Yumi did to you."

Odd and I burst into laughter, Ulrich wincing against the words but still taking them in a joking manner. "Yeah, well at least I make some moves."

Jeremie gave a small smile, looking over at me. "He's got a point. Well if that's the way it has to be done to prove my love, then Aelita: will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed, shaking my head. Odd clapped Jeremie on his back. "Better luck next time, buddy."

The bell rang for lunch and I groaned. I had suddenly remembered that I wasn't hungry. Odd and Ulrich shuffled off to the lunch room, Odd rambling on about meatloaf and potatoes or something like that. I continued to sit on the bench, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Jeremie stood there waiting before realizing that I wasn't going to move. "Aelita, you have to come eat."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I'm not hungry."

"Aelita, please?"

"No." I picked up my bag and walked towards the dorm, trying not to lose my balance. It seemed like as the day grew on, I got weaker. "I just need to rest. I'll see you later."

**Not very long, but something to get the story going at least..**


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled over under the covers, my body aching, feeling sick to my stomach. It had been two days since the physical that had for the most part shattered my self-esteem. Despite the best efforts of the gang, I remained in my room, finding it harder and harder to drag myself out of bed each morning. The sunlight pouring through the bedroom window hurt my eyes, and I rolled over once again, this time facing the wall. Mr. Puck grinned at me from his spot in the corner, his eyes shining in the sunlight. I weakly threw him to the other side of the room, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Aelita?" There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

I groaned a yes, still not getting up or looking to see who it was. The door opened and someone approached the bed, sitting down by my feet. "Aelita, are you okay?"

I nodded, still not moving from my spot. A hand touched my shoulder and I shrugged it away. Touching hurt. Everything hurt. I shivered, feeling cold and hot at the same time. Whoever was in my room got up and left and I closed my eyes. I had felt like this once before. Jeremie said I was sick. I didn't know why I was sick, but I didn't like the feeling.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before I opened my eyes again, though the sun was no longer shining. I sat up, feeling slightly better. I slowly made my way to the door, tiptoeing down the hallway to the stairs that led to the boys' rooms. The door to Jeremie's room was outlined by blue light, the computer shining bright through the cracks. I knocked quietly, hoping he could hear me. There was a sound of movement from within the room, followed by the slow opening of the door. "Aelita? What are you doing up so late?" he whispered, opening the door wider so I could step in.

"I haven't been feeling well," I admitted, walking into him. He wasn't one for physical contact but I needed a hug. Or just to be held.

"I can tell. You're really warm." She led me towards the bed, sitting me down and wrapping his blanket around me. "Sit still."

I listened to him, though mostly because I didn't feel like moving. He knelt beside his wardrobe, pulling open the drawer and digging through it. "My parents sent me this back in the sixth grade, when I was too germaphobic to even consider going to the infirmary. The batteries should still be good."

He turned the device on, pressing it to my forehead. It beeped once, then twice. "102 degrees Fahrenheit," a robotic female voice spoke. I jumped, not expecting it to talk. "What was that?"

"It's a thermometer," he replied, tossing it aside. "You've got a bit of a fever. Probably just a bug of some sort."

I leaned on him, suddenly too tired to stay awake. "I don't want to go back to my room. It's hot and stuffy in there."

"Aelita, if you sleep in here, you'll get in trouble."

"I don't feel good though," I groaned, laying back on his pillow. His bed was cold, having been untouched all night. "Just for a little while."

Jeremie sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to me. "When was the last time you ate or drank anything?"

I shrugged, not wanting to discuss this. "The other day I guess."

He inhaled, shaking his head. "You need to eat more."

"No. I'll get fat."

"Aelita, you aren't fat. You're nowhere near it. You're beautiful." Despite the darkness, I could sense Jeremie blushing.

"I don't feel beautiful," I muttered.

"Well you are to me. No matter what."

I felt like crying. I was tired of everyone telling me I was perfect. If I was so perfect then why was I put on the diet plan? Why couldn't I wear cute belly shirts like Yumi or Sissi or the other girls around school? Why was I always trying to hide myself. Jeremie reached out, grabbing my hand. "I can try and show you how perfect you are."

I sniffed, forcing myself not to cry in front of him. "How so?"

"Well," he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. "You're the only girl I ever think about."

I couldn't hide my smile. That kiss was probably the most spontaneous thing he had ever done. "How else can you show me?"

Jeremie's face was still burning, and for the first time since I walked in the room I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He leaned into me, pushing me back onto the pillow, his lips latched to mine. "Everything about you is beautiful, Aelita," he whispered.

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

I awoke the next morning, Jeremie pressed against my back, us so close that we managed to share a pillow through the night. Though most of my fever had cleared away, my head was too cloudy to remember most of what had happened. I glanced at the clock, noting that nobody else would be awake yet and I could sneak back to my room. I threw back the covers, sighing with relief that my pyjamas were still on.

Jeremie groaned, rolling over but not waking up. I quietly closed the door behind me, almost running back to my room. I knew if I was caught I would get detention until the end of the year. The girls were already waking up to race to the showers, so it wasn't as odd for me to be wandering the floor so early. I sighed with relief as I reached my room, picking up Mr. Puck, who had lay forgotten on the floor. "What did I do last night?" I asked him quietly, sitting on my bed. My stomach growled, reminding me of my hunger, and for the first time I actually felt like eating something.

My phone buzzed with a text, with Jeremie's ringtone. _Where did you run off to? We need to talk._

I ignored it, changing my clothes as quickly as I could without looking in the mirror. I didn't know how I'd manage to get through the day avoid him. I didn't really want to avoid him anyways. I just seemed like last night was all wrong.

**Well that escalated quickly. I think this fandom needs more naughty Aelita/Jeremie. Everything is about Yumi and Ulrich. Or Odd and Aelita. Either way, just a chapter to take a step back from the real issue for a second. I don't like being constantly serious.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aelita?"

I turned around, spotting Jeremie in the crowd of people leaving Mrs. Hertz' class. I didn't want to run, especially knowing that he had seen me. "Hey," I answered shyly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, taking my hand in his. I shook my head, staring at my feet. "Aelita, is it about last night?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Aelita, nothing happened. There's no reason you should avoid me."

I looked up at him. "Nothing happened?"

"No! Of course not!" he grabbed my other hand, holding me tightly. "Aelita, I love you so very much, and this isn't something I want to put you through for a while. Last night all we did was kiss and you went right to sleep. I promise."

I went back to looking at my feet. "What do you mean it isn't something you want to put me through?" It wasn't that I wanted it, but his wording made it sound like he didn't want it. I felt stupid for thinking like that. It made me feel like some of the other girls who always managed to twist a guys words around to be offensive.

"It's a big emotional thing, with a lot of responsibility involved, and we aren't ready right now." He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it right now, Aelita. It's not something you should be thinking about. We need to get you better before anything else."

"I'm fine though," I pulled away from him, upset that our conversation had reverted back to this.

"Aelita, you aren't fine. Look at you!" His voice was a little higher than he intended, causing some of the closer students to look at me. I shrugged and he stepped closer so he could talk lower. "Aelita, come with me and eat something or I'm dragging you to Yolande's office. I'm not going to stand here while you waste away like this."

Before I could answer, he grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the lunch room. Odd and Ulrich were following close behind, and I could feel their stares burning into my back, but nobody said anything. I didn't struggle, knowing that if anyone saw Jeremie pulling me around in such a way he would be in more trouble than I would for not eating. He led me over to our usual table, asking Odd to go get a tray from the lunch line while he stood watch over me. I threw my head on the table, wishing I had the energy to throw a fit.

Odd reappeared after a few minutes with a tray in hand. I couldn't tell what the food was, but the smell made my stomach turn. "Eat at least half of it," Jeremie said, almost demanding. I glanced over at Odd and Ulrich, who obviously had no idea what any of this was about, but knew not to help me.

'_There has to be a way out of this,'_ my mind panicked. Suddenly I remembered something I had seen when looking for ideas on Google. I was afraid to try it, but knew Jeremie wasn't going to let me go until I ate. I picked up my fork and reluctantly shoveled some of the slop in my mouth. It tasted alright. The hunger returned to my stomach, causing it to growl, almost hurting. After a few more bites, the others sat down around me, no longer forcing me, just watching. My face burned, and when I realized I had eaten at least half I pushed the tray away.

"Happy?" I grumbled, getting up. Before any of them could answer, I was running back to the dorms. Eating felt great, but I knew what it was going to do to me. I rushed up to the girls bathroom, checking all the stalls to make sure it was empty. I went to the one furthest from the door, my legs shaking. I almost considered dropping the whole thing. Maybe I wasn't perfect, but I shouldn't have been reduced to this. This was what felt wrong.

'_Keep thinking like that and you'll be fat in no time.'_

I took a deep breath, making up my mind.

**Codelyokocodelyokocodelyoko**

Gross. Everything about me was gross. I brushed furiously at my teeth, hoping to get the foul taste from my mouth. I felt better though. No longer did I feel the weight of all that food I had been forced to eat. I knew I could never let anyone know, especially the gang. I finished brushing my teeth, walking quickly and quietly back to my room. I was sure I would get in trouble for constantly skipping class, though I knew if anyone looked at me they would automatically assume I was sick. I threw myself down on my bed and almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
